Joint bodies of this kind, which are also often referred to as “joint discs”, are known from the prior art and are disclosed, for example, in document DE 27 05 598 A1. The joint body disclosed in that document comprises bushes which are arranged at regular angular intervals around the axis of the joint body and which are wrapped around, two at a time, by filament windings. The bushes and filament windings are embedded together in an elastomeric material. Even the regions between the individual outer bushes are filled up with the elastomeric material in which the filament windings are embedded.
On their faces which extend perpendicularly to the central axis of the joint body, i.e. the axial faces of the joint body, the joint bodies which are known from the prior art have gate features which originate from a point-type or continuous gate. The filament windings and outer bushes are sheathed with the elastomeric material, starting from these gate locations on the axial faces of the joint body. As a result of the sheathing operation from the direction of the central axis of the joint body, the elastomeric material comes into direct contact with the filament windings, which affects the flow behaviour or spreading behaviour of the elastomeric material. Because of these influences, defective configuration of the elastomeric sheathing or of the elastic body of the joint body, and unwanted air inclusions in the elastomeric sheathing, can occur in individual cases. Since the elastomeric sheathing of the bushes and of the filament windings is extremely important to the functioning, including the compensation for angular offsets between shaft sections and the lifespan of the joint body, both elastomeric sheathing of faulty construction and multiplied air inclusions in the elastomeric body can lead to a reduction in the lifespan as well as to impairment of the functioning of the joint body.